The Headquarters' Ghost
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Midquel to 'The Emerald Diadem'. With help from Melissa and Nash, Frodo searches for the ghost that haunts the Animal Headquarters. Will he find the ghost? Will the ghost appreciate being found? Alternate Reality.
1. Chapter 1: Forming the Group

**The Headquarters' Ghost**

**Story By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material from _The Chronicles of Narnia_ book series belongs to C.S. Lewis. All material from the _Harry Potter_ book series belongs to J.K. Rowling. All material from the "Star Wars" film series belongs to George Lucas. All material from the "Pirates of the Caribbean" film series belongs to the Walt Disney Company. All material from "The Lion King" trilogy belongs to the Walt Disney Company. All material from the "Happy Feet" films, 1 and 2, belong to George Miller. All other works not mentioned, but are referenced in this story, belongs to their respected owners. All original material, including the ghost of the Headquarters, belongs to the author of this five-shot story.

**Summary:** Midquel to _The Emerald Diadem_. During the fall season, Melissa and Nash, with Frodo's assistance, search for the ghost that haunts the Animal Headquarters. Will the trio find the ghost? How will the ghost react to their discovery? Alternate Reality.

* * *

This story takes place during Chapter 13 of _The Emerald Diadem_. Only in that chapter, we are given a snippet of what takes place in this five-shot chapter story. This story was inspired by "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" episode, "The Ghost in Suite 613".

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Forming the Group**

_The Previous Day…_

A few weeks had passed since Frodo Baggins' birthday. Melissa Snowberry had grown tired of the same activities. There had to be more to do at the Animal Headquarters.

Melissa thought for a couple of minutes. "Maybe I should go bug Nash." She left her room, taking her prized seashell with her.

The first diner had always been a hang-out spot for the Animals, more than for people. However, some people chose to hang-out in the diner anyway. The diner had its travelers here and there, telling stories from their adventures. Melissa was usually in the mood to hear what the travelers had to say.

When Melissa arrived at the first diner, on the fourth floor, it was crowded with the typical groups. Nash Wimble, a hobbit born from a hobbit and an elf, sat in the same booth where he did his best thinking. The booth was by a window overlooking the sun and the ocean in the right spot. Melissa joined him, ordering some food as she sat there.

"Nash, how are you?" asked Melissa.

Nash shrugged. "I've had better days." He asked, absentmindedly, "Any news from the hobbit quartet?"

Melissa grunted. "If you mean Frodo Baggins and his friends, then no I haven't seen them this morning. And what a beautiful morning it is," said Melissa.

Nash whispered, "Hey, did you hear there was a new hobbit entering our base. He calls himself Elijah Molvaro, but…"

Melissa whispered back, "He came here now? Right when I was making plans to…"

Nash asked, suspicious, "To what, Melissa? You're not thinking of harming Frodo Baggins."

"Nonsense," said Melissa, "that would incline I do something drastic."

Nash said, "Here comes the newcomer." He watched as a male hobbit entered the diner.

From where she sat, Melissa noticed the newcomer hobbit had similar features to Frodo Baggins. The only difference was his attire. He wore a white-and-tan shirt, a gold vest, and brown breeches. Melissa nearly thought of a lion.

"Well, you weren't joking, Nash," said Melissa. "Maybe I should bug him, too."

"No, Melissa," said Nash, all too late. He watched Melissa head over to a corner booth, where the newcomer hobbit sat.

As Melissa sat down, she asked the newcomer gentlehobbit, "So, you're Elijah Molvaro?"

The hobbit peered up from his menu. "That's me. This must be the welcome party, or close enough to one."

"I guess you can say that," said Melissa. "I'm Melissa Snowberry. The hobbit over by that table is Nash Wimble," she pointed out Nash from a few tables down, "only he decided not to join me."

Elijah grunted, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Melissa paused. "Um, this may sound strange, but you remind me very much of Fro…" As if on cue, Melissa watched as the four hobbits Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took entered the diner. She looked back, on to see Elijah's gaze had fallen first on his menu, and then at the four hobbits. "Oh, don't mind them. They aren't part of the welcoming committee."

"When can I meet them?" asked Elijah, curious.

An idea sparked in Melissa's mind, "How about tomorrow? I'm going on a scavenger hunt to find this spirit that lives in these halls. Rumors have it this spirit lives on the second and eighth floors… maybe just the eighth floor. Think you can meet me on the second floor?"

"There isn't a spirit walking these halls," said Elijah, disbelieving the story.

"You aren't superstitious…"

"No Melissa, if that is your name," said Elijah. He saw Melissa nod in approval. "I'm a skeptic. Common sense tells me there aren't any spirits in this headquarters."

"Fine," said Melissa. "Then you can prove me wrong tomorrow. Meet me on the second floor at one o' clock. I'll make sure Frodo Baggins joins us as well. He may not be as skeptical as you."

"Fair enough," said Elijah striking the deal. "I'll meet you then."

Nash watched Melissa as she left Elijah alone to his menu. Upon seeing the four hobbits again, Melissa approached them. Nash watched Melissa with suspicious eyes.

Melissa said, "Hello Frodo. May I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm ordering food. Why do you ask?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Oh," said Melissa. She hesitated, and then said, "In that case, I'll leave you to it." She returned to her original spot, only to be harped on by Nash.

Ignoring Melissa, Frodo told his three friends, "I'm going to the armory later. If anyone wants to join me…"

"I should find Rosie," said Sam, walking away from the booth. He found Rosie fast, when she entered the diner searching for him.

Merry asked his cousin, "They have an armory?"

Frodo nodded. He added, "And a weaponry."

Merry turned to Pippin. "Pippin, what do you think?"

"I think we should order our food first," said Pippin, glancing at the menu.

Frodo sighed, "Very well. We'll go to the armory_ after_ we eat something." He noticed Pippin call a waitress over to their booth.

* * *

Once Frodo, Merry, and Pippin finished eating breakfast, Frodo led the two hobbits to the first floor. There, they entered the armory, where the cats Aristotle and Tabitha were busy crafting more weapons and armor. The three hobbits explored the armory and weaponry to their heart's delight. Eventually, Aristotle returned with a new piece of armor.

"Enjoying yourselves?" asked Aristotle, as he forged another piece of armor.

Merry and Pippin spoke in turns. Aristotle stopped them with raised paws.

"Okay, I understand. You like it here," said Aristotle, as Tabitha walked in with a freshly-forged short sword.

Tabitha joked, "Be grateful the spirits are happy. Oh wait, we only have one."

"You have spirits here?" asked Pippin, curious.

"Well, yes… but it's an old wives' tale," said Tabitha. "I mean, you'd have to be barking mad to search for spirits in this headquarters."

"How do you mean?" asked Frodo, confused.

Aristotle hesitated. "Well… it's probably nothing. If you believe in that sort of legend, you would have realized there might in fact be a spirit wandering these halls.

"Seems odd," said Merry. "We have wights at home, in Middle-earth."

Tabitha shrugged. "It's the same thing, Merry. You would be lucky to not have to run into any spirits here." She noticed Frodo taking an interest in one of the short swords. "Ah! That sword is a beauty. It took me a while to craft that one. But each sword is crafted from the heart."

Setting the sword down, Frodo said, "We were looking."

Tabitha shrugged again. "Maybe one day, we'll craft armor and weapons for you and your friends, Frodo. Just keep your eyes open."

Frodo nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Aristotle bowed. "No, thank you. I have never seen a Halfling so intrigued with our weapons and armor." He watched Frodo leave, taking Merry and Pippin out of the armory and weaponry.


	2. Chapter 2: Tale of the Ghost

**Chapter Two:**

**Tale of the Ghost**

_Present…_

After Frodo had taken a good long bath, he got dressed and left his bedroom. From his bedroom, Frodo journeyed down flights of stairs before reaching the second floor. The second floor was just as Melissa described: haunted and lonesome. Frodo half-the-time thought he was being watched. Eventually, Frodo found Melissa and Nash talking to a gentlehobbit. He seemed a friendly sort.

Melissa introduced the hobbit. "Frodo Baggins, I'd like you to meet Elijah Molvaro."

"Finally, we meet," said Frodo. "I had a dream about you."

"You did?" asked Elijah. "Hopefully, it was a good dream."

Frodo nodded. "It was. Although, I don't understand how you met…"

Melissa intervened, "As much as we would love to discuss this topic, let's get straight to business and find this spirit."

Elijah shook his head. "I don't think there is one."

"Always the skeptic," said Melissa.

"That's right," said Elijah.

As Melissa and Nash wandered the hallways of the second floor, with Frodo and Elijah following, the two eventually ran into one of the Animals. The moose they met was just as stunned to see them as they were startled to see him.

Nash said, "Caden, what are you doing wandering these halls?"

"I came here searching for the spirit, but I've run out of luck," said Caden, happily.

"Who is this spirit everyone keeps talking about?" asked Frodo, curious and confused.

Caden said, "You'll have to ask someone else. I can't help you there." With that, he wandered away.

Melissa shook her head. "Typical." She jumped back the moment she saw Aristotle and Tabitha.

"Oh, you lot are ghost hunting, too!" said Tabitha, excited.

"It looks that way. What are you doing here?" asked Nash, confused.

Tabitha answered, "We're ghost hunting. What else?"

Frodo asked the two cats, "Do you know who this spirit is?"

Tabitha explained, "Certainly. The spirit we're searching for was Bethany. She was a hobbit, much like you Frodo: always intrigued with weapons, but more importantly warfare. Well, the battles came all right and she fought in them. Just before she died on the eighth floor of this headquarters, she left a note that said: 'whoever this concerns, if they could find my brooch, I would be grateful.' The brooch was in the same room Frodo now takes residence. If someone were to just give her the brooch, then we wouldn't have this business of finding the ghost."

"Do you know what the brooch looks like?" asked Frodo.

"Sadly I don't, but finding the spirit should let us know something about what she wants," said Tabitha.

Aristotle nodded. He told the four hobbits, "Good luck finding her." He dashed off with Tabitha following him.

Tabitha cried as she wandered down the hallowed halls, "We'll be praying for you."

Frustrated, Elijah told Melissa, "You said the spirit would be on the second floor."

Melissa said, guiltily, "Well, I knew the second floor was haunted by something. I just don't understand what-"

A loud sonic boom broke the silence. Nash asked, "What was that?" The booms continued.

"Probably something that wants to harm us," said Melissa.

Frodo wandered on ahead, with the three hobbits following him. He turned a corner, only to run into Ronnie Buckley, who seemed content with bouncing his basketball. Melissa and Nash looked relieved.

"Hullo all!" said Ronnie, chipper.

Elijah said, skeptical, "You see. There is no spirit. It's only – Ronnie Buckley, right?" He saw Ronnie nod in agreement. "Am I right?"

Ronnie chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't want to bear any mind to knowing where this spirit is. So, may I join you?"

"Fair enough," said Melissa. "Elijah's been all but skeptical."

"So have I," said Frodo, noticing how fast he was ignored by the others.

Ronnie said, "Oh, we have skeptics here. Well, I can tell you that the spirit exists and which floor we should be on… the eighth floor. This floor was abandoned long after the last war had passed." He chuckled. "People and animals still claim this floor is haunted, but they're wrong. This floor works great in October."

A loud boom startled the five hobbits. Ronnie noticed his ball was still in his hands.

Frodo said, "You might be wrong, Ronnie." He walked on ahead to explore.

The others followed Frodo. Entering what appeared to be an old kitchen, the five hobbits found a headless horseman cutting up slabs of meat. Melissa screamed, leaving her and the others to flee from the kitchen. Frodo closed the doors, with help from Elijah, Nash, and Ronnie. The headless horseman approached the door, carrying a chef's knife. Unable to keep the doors closed, Frodo and the four hobbits dashed in search of a way out of the second floor. By the time they reached the stairs, Frodo noticed the headless horseman was nowhere to be seen. They arrived on the third floor, panting.

"Next time, warn me before a headless horseman tries to kill us!" cried Melissa, panicking.

"Well, it serves you right for wanting to go to the second floor," said Nash, groaning.

Frodo spoke, "Maybe next time, we try for the eighth floor… after we get our bearings."

Melissa intervened yet again. She said, "Sounds good to me. I'll meet you four on the eighth floor tomorrow?"

"Well…"

"Nash, I'm sure there isn't any spirit haunting the eighth floor. As for the second floor…" Elijah paused. He recovered fast, "On second thought, maybe it's best to leave that floor alone for a while."

"Agreed," said Ronnie. "I'll meet you four tomorrow." He bounced his basketball until he was told off by one of the rhinoceroses.

Frodo, finding Sam, Merry, and Pippin, related to his friends over recent events. They were just as shocked and befuddled after hearing about the headless horseman, but more so about Melissa's doings. In spite of Frodo's strange trust in the hobbit lass, Sam warned Frodo with:

"That Melissa is up to no good. I wouldn't trust her so easily, Master Frodo."

Frodo raised a hand. "I'm sure Melissa will get it right tomorrow."

"I thought you were a skeptic," said Merry.

"I'm partially skeptical, Merry," said Frodo. "That doesn't mean there isn't a spirit looming about the headquarters."

Nevertheless, Frodo took Sam's warning lightly. Merry and Pippin looked warily at Melissa, who was talking idly with Nash. Frodo spent the rest of the day with his friends. By nightfall, after everyone was asleep, Frodo dreamed of a spirit wandering the halls. The brooch in the dream appeared as a crystal rose. Frodo awoke in the middle of the night thinking about the spirit and the brooch. Only when he fell asleep did he forget the dream.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost Hunting

A part of this chapter was inspired by the "Boy Meets World" episode, "And Then There Was Shawn".

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Ghost Hunting**

The next morning, Frodo washed his face and changed into a white shirt, a deep green vest, a turquoise jacket, and brown breeches. In one of the top drawers, to his surprise, Frodo found a rose brooch made from crystals. He was reminded of the dream he had at past midnight. He examined the brooch momentarily, before replacing it in the same drawer where he found it. After closing the drawer, he left the bedroom suite, double-checking to make sure no one else was there.

Climbing down the stairs, Frodo arrived on the fourth floor. When he went inside the first diner, Frodo noticed several pairs of eyes staring at him. He tried his hardest to ignore the glares as he sat down in the same booth he'd grown used to. There, he waited until the waitress came before ordering his breakfast. He was relieved that the waitresses or chefs asked for money at this diner. He wondered if the other diners in the headquarters were similar. Frodo glanced out the window, dazing off at the sun as it climbed higher in the sky. He was snapped back by the chef Husky dog that brought him his food.

"On the house, Master Baggins," said Grayson, putting the food in front of the hobbit.

"Thank you," said Frodo, courteously.

Grayson joked, "Still searching for that ghost?'

Frodo looked up, shocked, "You're skeptical, too?"

Grayson shrugged. He said, "Just a bit, but not enough to turn me into a skeptic." He ended the conversation with, "I'll leave you to your meal. Enjoy, Frodo."

Frodo nodded.

Once Grayson left him alone, Frodo dug into his food. He was halfway through his meal when he noticed Melissa enter the diner with a solemn look. Frodo guessed Nash was responsible for Melissa's mood. Deciding to lighten Melissa's spirits, Frodo wrote on a napkin: _Ghost Hunting This Afternoon… Meet You on the Eighth Floor. _He asked a waitress to pass the note to Melissa, which she did.

Upon receiving the note, Melissa read it silently. She perked up, before sending a reply back to Frodo, which read: _Ghost Hunting Begins _**after**_ Breakfast… Don't Be Late._ After reading the message, Frodo understood and nodded to Melissa. The two then ate their breakfast in silence, at their respected tables.

Before breakfast ended, Frodo was met by his friends Sam, Merry, and Pippin. They seemed concerned when Frodo told them the news.

"Oh Master Frodo, you cannot mean…"

"Sam, I'm going to help Melissa find her specter," said Frodo, convinced.

Merry said, "Before Frodo, you didn't trust her. Now you're suddenly friends. What's gotten into you?"

Frodo explained, "Look, it's only until after we find this wight of hers. After that, Melissa and I go our separate ways. It's a mutual agreement."

"I hope it's just that, Master Frodo," said Sam, growing concerned.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll make sure, after this, my ties with Melissa end. We go back to being enemies," said Frodo, faltering on his words. Once he finished his meal, Frodo stood up. "I'm sorry. I have to go now." He left the diner, but also left Sam, Merry, and Pippin in a stunned daze. He noticed Melissa was following him.

"He sure is in a hurry," said Pippin, just as his and his friends' meals came to the table.

* * *

On the eighth floor, Frodo and Melissa met up with Nash Wimble, Ronnie Buckley, and Elijah Molvaro. Ronnie seemed ready to take on anything, even a spirit. Elijah, on the other hand, was as skeptical as ever.

"Let's go find this spirit!" said Ronnie, determined.

Elijah said, "If there _is_ a spirit wandering these halls."

"There might be one, Elijah," said Frodo. "You never know."

Elijah asked, skeptical, "Have you ever seen a spirit?"

Frodo faced the hobbit, showing all signs of seriousness. "I've seen my share of wights, while on my first journey."

Elijah grunted. "Oh. I've heard about your journey, Frodo."

Frodo said, "Who hasn't?"

"Geez, this floor sure is deserted!" Melissa cried, "_Hello!_ _Is there anyone around…_ besides me?"

"Yes, there _are_!" cried Nash to the air.

Melissa asked, "_Who?_"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Nash.

Elijah snapped at Melissa and Nash, "Will you two stop?"

Ronnie said in agreement, "Right. This spirit could be anywhere." He hardly noticed Elijah grimace.

The five hobbits proceeded down the first hall. By the time they reached the second hall, all the candlelight went off. Melissa screamed, before running into Nash. The two kept smacking each other in the face until Elijah stopped them. Frodo went on ahead, while Elijah kept Melissa, Nash, and apparently Ronnie in control. Melissa soon saw Frodo and stopped him:

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Melissa.

Ronnie shouted, "Oh no, my basketball's gone."

"No, it's not," said Elijah, passing Ronnie the basketball. "Here it is."

"Oh, thank you," said Ronnie, caressing the basketball.

Melissa told the two, "Would you quit fooling around?" She noticed her, Nash, Elijah, and Ronnie were present, but Frodo was missing. "Where's Frodo?"

o-o-o

Frodo entered one of the unlocked rooms. In this suite, Frodo noticed a faint child creep up on him. He looked around in silence. The suite was covered in cobwebs, while the furniture was covered in white sheets. As he made his way into the entrance room, the candles flickered to life. Before he could wander further, Frodo heard a female voice whisper in the air:

"Go away."

Frodo told the air, "I won't."

The same voice repeated, fainter, "Go away…" The voice faded away.

Frodo murmured to himself, "I'm alone again. Maybe Melissa's wrong, that there aren't any wights here."

The female voice returned, louder, "What are wights?"

"Spirits," answered Frodo.

"Oh," said the voice, fading out again.

Frodo stood, shocked. Had he really just have a conversation with the indoor air? There had to be something more behind it…

His thoughts faded as another chill entered the room. Frodo followed the chilled wind into the parlour. Before he could check out the parlour, the chilled air pressed further into the suite. Frodo continued to follow the chilled wind until he reached a sun room. There, he found sitting in front of a writing desk was a spectral figure, dressed in white. Her hair was a darkened brown with hued blonde. The specter held a book in her hands. As the spirit poured over the cover, she heard creaking. Frodo stopped where he stood, frozen in place. The spirit turned, seeing Frodo for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Spirit

**Chapter Four:**

**Meeting the Spirit**

The specter clung to her book. Before she left, she was stopped mid-air by Frodo, who spoke:

"Wait… you're Bethany, aren't you?" asked Frodo.

The spirit faced the hobbit. "That's me. What do you want?"

"I was looking for you. I had a dream concerning a spirit last night. She was looking for her brooch," explained Frodo. "I was wondering if you were that spirit."

"Then you got my message. Did you find it? Did you find the brooch?" asked Bethany.

"I found a crystal rose brooch," said Frodo.

"That's the brooch I was looking for. It was given to my mother from my grandmother, and then it passed onto me. I need that brooch back. But how can you help me? You're a lowly Halfling and I need a warrior," said Bethany.

"I may be a Halfling, but I helped destroy the One Ring. I came from the Shire and after suffering… trial after trial, I came here to the Headquarters," said Frodo.

"You're the Ring-bearer everyone keeps talking about. That cat Tabitha spoke of me to you, I'd take it," said Bethany, timid.

"That's right. My name is Frodo, Frodo Baggins," said Frodo. "Please, let me aide you in your task. You may find what you're looking for."

Bethany inched towards Frodo. "You're different, different than most heroes that come here. Help me find this brooch and I'll do a re-payment. Since this Headquarters belonged to me once…"

"This headquarters belonged to you," said Frodo.

"There was a time when this headquarters used to belong to heroes. That was before the Animals overtook this base and made it their own. Heroes were welcome, more so than have been today," said Bethany.

"What can I do to bring that back?" asked Frodo.

Bethany chuckled. "You'd have to be barking mad to face against those bears. The Animals won't allow it. Still, you can help me find my brooch, can't you?"

"It's in my room," said Frodo.

"You mean my room," said Bethany. "It's time I returned there." She added, "Enough of haunting the Eighth Floor." She vanished into a chilled wind, which whipped past Frodo. This caused Frodo to follow.

o-o-o

Just as Melissa searched every room, a strong chilled wind blew past her and Nash, but brushed against Elijah's and Ronnie's shoulders. Elijah made a 360 degree turn, before asking:

"What was that?"

"How should I know," asked Ronnie, as a statement rather than a question.

When Frodo came out of the room, he ran past the four hobbits. Nash was left dumbfounded. Elijah ended up chasing after Frodo, while Ronnie caressed his basketball, making sure no one touched it. Melissa stood bewildered.

Elijah soon caught up to Frodo, asking him, "Frodo, what's the rush? We haven't found Melissa's spirit yet, if there is one."

"Trust me, Elijah, she's real… the spirit I mean," said Frodo.

"You saw her?" asked Elijah. He stood dumbfounded upon seeing the spirit.

Bethany got Frodo's attention. "Is it time to look for the brooch?"

"In a moment," said Frodo. He faced Elijah one last time, "I'm sorry, but I should help this spirit."

Elijah said, "All right! Whatever the plan, I'm in. Let's just find that brooch."

"I already know where to look for it. Come on," said Frodo, encouraging Elijah to join him. He fled the eighth floor, with Elijah tailing him. He noticed another gust of wind, signaling that the spirit Bethany was following them fast.

* * *

On the seventh floor, Frodo burst into his suite. Elijah soon joined him in the living room. When the spirit Bethany arrived, Frodo led her into the bedroom. There, he found the brooch in the top drawer. Passing Bethany the brooch, Frodo inquired:

"I hope this is the right brooch." He noticed a solemn look spread across Bethany's face. "What is it? What troubles you?"

Bethany peered up with teary eyes. "It's just… it's been so long since I've had this brooch. Thank you, but I realize I cannot take this."

"Don't you want to pass on to the next life?" asked Frodo, as a matter-of-fact.

"I do… I'll give this to my grandmother when I see her. Thank you, kind hobbit. You've been more than enough help to me," said Bethany, putting the brooch on her white dress. "A perfect fit, I'd say."

"You're welcome," said Frodo, noticing a bright light enter the suite. "What is it?"

"My welcome party," said Bethany, leading Frodo out into the living room. She spoke to Frodo as they arrived in the next room, "Maybe when you get the chance, find a way to return the headquarters back to the heroes. I'd hate to see the Animals cause more damage."

Frodo nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

As Frodo joined Elijah, they watched as Bethany walk into the light. She waved at the two hobbits. Bethany's spirit changed into a ghost ball as it rose towards the ceiling. Frodo and Elijah waved farewell to Bethany as the light vanished from the suite. The candlelight returned, soon after the light dimmed. As Frodo adjusted to the regular candlelight, Elijah saw Melissa, Nash, and Ronnie enter the room. Melissa looked peeved.

"What happened to the spirit?" asked Melissa.

Frodo explained, "Well, I gave her the brooch. She passed on into the next life."

Ronnie asked Elijah, "How about your skepticism?"

Elijah sighed. "You might as well call me a believer. I finally saw the light."

Ronnie nodded. "That's a relief." He turned to the four hobbits and asked, "So, anyone want to play some one-on-one basketball?"

"I'm game," said Nash. "Are any of you?"

"I'll meet you two in the basketball court," said Elijah. Turning to Frodo, as Ronnie and Nash took off, Elijah told him, "Thank you for that experience. I wouldn't have believed otherwise."

"You're a good hobbit, Elijah," said Frodo, winking at him.

Elijah understood. "I should go join Nash and Ronnie." He left the room in a hurry.

Melissa turned to Frodo with a smirk on her face. Frodo asked her, "What?"

Melissa shook her head. "You never can learn, can you? You manage to get these experiences, whereas me I don't receive any." She cried, "Tell me what I did wrong, Frodo!"

Frodo shrugged. "Maybe you'll find out soon enough why that is. In the meantime, I'm going to find my friends."

Melissa followed Frodo out the door. She said, as they left the suite, "Just my luck."


	5. Chapter 5: Resolutions

**Chapter Five:**

**Resolutions**

At the basketball court, Ronnie and Nash played one-on-one basketball. Elijah was passed the ball more than once, but he ended up giving it back to either Ronnie or Nash.

"I still can't believe Frodo got a chance to meet a spirit," said Nash.

"Well, he did and I witnessed it," said Elijah.

"But still, Frodo Baggins of all people," said Ronnie. "I'm sure Melissa's having a field day."

"Given how she wasn't the one who witnessed meeting the spirit. She was looking forward to it," said Nash. "I'll straighten her out."

Elijah asked, "Why did Melissa want to go on this scavenger hunt of hers?"

Nash shrugged, "Beats me."

Elijah asked, suspicious, "Do you know something, Nash?"

Nash perked up. "I only know what she's told me." He paused. He then said, truthfully, "All right, maybe I know that Melissa was planning on something big. She just said the scavenger hunt to throw Frodo off the beaten track."

"Track to what, Nash?" asked Ronnie, suspicious now.

Nash grunted. "I don't know. Something about sleeping chambers. It was Aslan who swore Melissa to secrecy. I guess they didn't want Frodo to find out."

Elijah said, "That's odd."

* * *

While walking down the hallway on the fourth floor, Frodo saw Melissa talking with Aslan. The two seemed to be having a debate, which wasn't ending well for Melissa. By the time they saw Frodo, Melissa walked away. Aslan approached Frodo.

"Yes?" asked Aslan, getting Frodo's attention.

"You and Melissa were…"

"Settling affairs," said Aslan. "It seems Melissa is disappointed with not finding the spirit that you found."

"Well…" Frodo's voice faltered upon seeing strange gold-embroidered, arched coffins. "Um… Aslan, what are those for?"

Aslan noticed what Frodo was staring at: "Ah, those. In time, I will tell you. For now, you must decide what to do next."

"Isn't there a way to go home?" asked Frodo, curious.

Aslan sighed. "Frodo, there may come a time when I will allow you safe passage home. At this time, that is not possible. The villains will try to attack this base, using any means necessary. I must keep track of them. In the meantime, you – should you choose – may go on another mission that requires great interests in…"

Frodo interrupted him. "Aslan, I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm afraid home is what I desire most."

Aslan sighed again. "Frodo, when the time comes you will return home. But it is not now. I hope you understand."

Frodo nodded, "Yes, Aslan."

Aslan said, "You did well bringing those documents. I hope you can do better during your next mission."

"And that is where, Aslan?" asked Frodo.

Aslan said last, "Wherever you choose to go next. That is all I will say."

Frodo wandered down the hallway. There, he found Melissa sitting by herself on a bench. She was crying.

"May I join you?" asked Frodo, getting Melissa's attention. Once Melissa allowed him to sit down, Frodo asked further, "What troubles you? Melissa?"

She attempted to stop crying. Choking on her words, Melissa answered, "You – you met the ghost. I didn't. Tell me why I didn't."

"How should I answer that?" asked Frodo.

Melissa looked up at Frodo. She said, "You would have met the spirit anyway."

"You're all concerned about me meeting the spirit," said Frodo, confused.

"That's not it," said Melissa. "I'll admit, when we first met, I was a fan of yours. I stopped being that after our first meeting, but something's changed. I feel like my old self, yet different. Talking to you… hasn't been what I expected. I thought…"

"Listen, I don't fully understand… fans, but you've turned out all right," said Frodo. He added, murmuring, "Maybe meeting your daughter…"

"Frodo, I honestly don't know if she'll be my daughter. I do know from the vision it was Merry's daughter, but who the mother is remains unclear. That's all I've got on the matter," explained Melissa.

Frodo nodded. He said, calmly, "So, you're still another fan."

"I wondered if you would notice," said Melissa.

A silence fell between Frodo and Melissa. Unable to think of what else to say, Frodo stood up and left Melissa alone.

Melissa murmured, "I liked you, Frodo. I wasn't going to deny that. I hope, one day, you'll understand why I became a fan of yours."

As she walked away, another gold-embroidered coffin rolled into the next room. Melissa entered the room, only to find six gold-embroidered coffins moved into formation against the walls. Melissa checked with one of the Animals on the progress made, before visiting the next room. In that room was a control panel, already situated and ready to be used. Melissa hoped Aslan knew what he was doing.


End file.
